Research in vascular biology is rapidly progressing. At the same time, however, physician scientists have increasing clinical responsibilities which they must personally attend to in order to fulfill reimbursement requirements. Additionally, with the aging of the population, the number of patients with vascular disease is increasing. While there is less time for basic research in vascular biology and fewer physician scientists are advancing the discipline, this training grant seeks to address this problem by preparing the next generation of surgeon/physician scientists. The Jobst Vascular laboratory has a long history of collaborative research with basic scientists in the investigation of basic research in vascular biology. Recently, a comprehensive Cardiovascular Center has been approved by the Reagents of the University of Michigan. This Center will localize all primary services involved in the care and treatment of patients with cardiovascular disease including Vascular Surgery, Vascular Medicine, Cardiac Surgery, Cardiology, and Interventional Angiography. This $186,000,000 facility will open in 2007. A similar research facility, including 40,000 square feet of laboratory space, is planned which will allow centralization of those scientists involved in cardiovascular research. With the Cardiovascular Center coming to fruition, the present proposal to establish a training grant proposal in vascular diseases centered in the Jobst Vascular laboratory is timely. This proposal involves a number of faculty from various disciplines including Vascular Surgery, Vascular Medicine, Cardiology, Hematology, Human Genetics, Microbiology/Immunology, Molecular Medicine/Genetics, Pathology, Radiology, and the Unit for Laboratory Animal Medicine. There is a didactic component to the proposal, in addition to the trainee working intensely with individual scientists from the Program Faculty. The common thread in this program is the emphasis on the basic study of vessel wall biology and vascular pathology with the ultimate goal to produce the next generation of leaders in academic vascular sciences.